The aspects described herein relate to aircraft security, and more specifically, to controlling operation of multiple doors that provide access to a flight deck of an aircraft.
Flight deck doors on commercial aircraft are lockable and reinforced to prevent hijackers, terrorists, or other individuals with nefarious intent from gaining access to the flight deck and taking control of the aircraft. On longer flights, it is sometimes necessary for the flight deck door to be opened. For example, a pilot may need to leave the flight deck to use the restroom or one pilot may leave the flight deck and be replaced by a relief pilot. In another example, a flight attendant may bring meals and/or drinks to the pilots on the flight deck. When the flight deck door is to be unlocked and opened, a flight attendant will often block the door with a galley cart (e.g., a beverage cart) to prevent unauthorized persons from accessing the open and/or unlocked flight deck door.